The present disclosure relates generally to well operations and, more particularly, to methods and systems for routing pressurized fluid utilizing a plurality of articulating arms.
In the production of oil and gas in the field, stimulation and treatment processes often involve mobile equipment that is set up and put in place at a work site. A large arrangement of various vehicles and equipment is typically required for well operations. The movement of equipment and personnel for assembly and disassembly can involve complex logistics. One aspect of well treatment operations typically involves the setup of one or more arrays of pumping modules. Pumping modules may be hauled to the work site by truck, and pinned, bolted or otherwise located together on the ground.
Pumping modules are often operatively connected to a manifold system, which may be a manifold trailer. The manifold system may be used at a relatively central location where stimulation fluid is prepared and pressurized and may interface with a blending module. The connections between the pumping modules and the other units typically involve an elaborate arrangement of tubular connections. Swivel joint assemblies, which may include a combination of rotation points, elbows and hammer union ends, and straight joints are often used to allow adjustment between fixed components. However, in many applications, the added weight and area required for these connections is disadvantageous.
The assembly and subsequent disassembly of the equipment for numerous pumping modules is time-consuming and highly labor-intensive. Moreover, there are inherent risks with each connection that is made and broken, including, but not limited to, hammer strike, tripping, back strain, pinch points, etc. It is therefore desirable to minimize health, safety and environmental risks associated with rigging up, rigging down, and operating multiple pieces of equipment and connections. It is also desirable to decrease the amount of time required to rig up and rig down manifold equipment from a pumping module to a manifold system.